Unrequited Love? Or so she thought?
by Minami-chan2
Summary: It is about a girl named Clara and Kaoru. She is praticing ballet in the club room and Kaoru sees her so she ran. Now she is in a situation she has know idea why she is in. Do wonna know what kind of situation she is in? Gotta read my story to find out.
1. The Ballerina and her CD

**Minami: Hey everyone, this is my first time writing a story so bare with me. I hope you like it! These…..**

**Kaoru: These character don't belong to Minami except for Clara. The show also doesn't belong to her.**

**Minami: Hey! That was my line.**

**Kaoru: You were taking so long so I said it. **

**Minami: Oh, whatever to late now.**

Kaoru's Pov

As I was walking into the music room. I saw a girl dancing wearing ballet shoes and bearing great elegance and grace about her as she danced around the room. She had this beautiful brown hair and when she opened her eyes they were the color of chocolate. The sunlight streamed through the window making her seem like an angel. She was like something from another world I was mesmerized by her.

When she finally noticed me she stopped abruptly, the magical world we were in seemed to have ended. She picked up her stuff and dashed off, leaving me puzzled and curious as to who this ballerina was.

I looked up at the clock, 3:00, the club didn't start for another hour. I looked around the room as I dropped my bag on a chair that was by the window. I then noticed a music player laying on the floor. So I walked over and popped the lid to see if there was a disc in it. There was and it was titled "Dance of the Swan." So I figured it was the ballerina from early. Then a thought popped into my head maybe there was a name on the music player. Sure, enough when I turned it over there was a name. Clara Eishiga.

Clara's Pov

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" was all I could think.

My heart was racing and my head was spinning. I can't believe I just saw the person I loved the most in the entire world and his name was Kaoru.

As I sprinted down the hall I felt like I had forgotten something. Then I realized I had left my CD player with my CD in it! That was the only copy I had and I needed it to practice for my performance.

But how could I possibly go back after he saw me. Oh My, How long was he there watching me. Please don't tell me he was watching the whole time. No, No, can't think about all of that. I will just go there, act like nothing happened and get it back. That plan sounds easy enough.

So I dashed down the hall to go get changed. I went over the plan countless times in my head.

Finally I reached the door and paused for a moment and went over the plan one last time in my head. Then I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Welcome" was the first thing I heard when I opened the door to the Ouran High School Host Club.

I then noticed that Kaoru was staring at me and giving me the I have seen you somewhere before look. I quickly blurted out to him "Have you seen my CD player?"

Kaoru's Pov

"Ah, you're the girl from before, Clara Eishi, Eishi…." I said trying to remember.

"Eishiga." She cut in and said to me.

"Yeah that's right." I said finally remembering.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Oh well, when I found your CD player I flipped it over and your name was on it." I said.

" Oh, could I have it back? Its for a very important performance." She said in a pleading voice.

"Sure, here, follow me." I said.

So I took her through the kitchen and came up to a door that said "Closet of Stuff" (Author's Notes: I don't know I couldn't really think of anything else to call it)

Clara's Pov

Whenhe opened it the room looked like every child's dream. It was filled with thousands of toys.

"Woahhhhhh, what is this place?" I asked looking around in amazement and for my CD player.

"This is Stuff Land." he replied.

"What a creative name." I said back with a smile.

"Wow, you can actually smile." he said with a laugh.

I gave him a look than thought to myself, yeah I guess I can. I guess I was so nervous that I was with Kaoru….I'M WITH KAORU! Then I started blushing.

"Are you sick, your face is all red." reaching to put his hand on my forehead.

I smacked his hand away and said.

"Sorry, can we just find my player? I'm really in a hurry."

Kaoru's Pov

I looked at her in shock, then quickly ignored her and shoved my hands into my pocket.

"Sure." I said coolly.

I walked over to a shelf labeled "Music Stuff".

(Author's Note: Yessss, the glorious word stuff) I grabbed it off the shelf and thought why not make this fun.

"Thanks…." she said as she went to grabbed it but I avoided her grasp.

"I will give this back under one condition." I said

"What is it?" she asked looking a little surprised.

"You have to come to the club at 3:30 everyday and make me and the rest of the Host Club members food for a month." I said thinking this is a good idea.

Her eyes went wide but she simply said "That's fine, now can I please have my player back?"

"Here you go, and see you tomorrow at 3:30." I said walking out of the room.

**Minami: So how did everyone like it?**

**Kaoru: It was great.**

**Minami: But you were in it you can't say that!**

**Kaoru: It great because I was in it.**

**Minami: YOU! *starts chasing***

**Clara: You two stop right now!**

**Kaoru: She was the one who started it!**

**Minami: No I wasn't!**

**Clara: Alright that's enough or no… *Kaoru hugs her***

**Minami: Stop hugging her!**

**Kaoru: What? I figured he stopped yelling then.**

**Clara: *blushing*…**

**Minami: *sighs* See ya next chapter!**


	2. Dinner and Mom's stren look

**Minami: Hey guys and gals, its time for the next chapter!**

**Clara: Yeah!**

**Kaoru: Yeah, whatever lets just get on with the story**

**Minami: You're such a pessimist, I hope you know that.**

**Clara: That's not true. He is really nice. *whispers***

**Kaoru: Yeah, Yeah, Minami does not own this anime or characters except Clara.**

Clara's PoV

Yes I finally got my CD back what did he say again?

_Recap _

"_I will give this back under one condition." Kaoru said._

"_What is it?" I replied wanting to get my player back as quickly as possible. _

"_You have to come to the club at 3:30 to make me and the rest of the Host Club members food for a month." Kaoru said while crossing his arms and smirking._

_End Recap_

Oh yeah, that's what I gotta do for a month. A MONTH! I usually practice for an hour. Now its cut down to a half hour!

As I walked home I thought to myself this is going to be one interesting month. Also, I wonder what I should make for lunch for tomorrow. I guess, I will have to ask him what he likes. Wait, I almost forgot the most beneficial part…..Kaoru gets to eat my food!

I walked through the gate happily and opened the door screaming "I'm home!" Of course, there was no reply my Mom passed away when I was 5 and Dad is always busy doing work at the Eishiga Company. The thought that I will someday inherit the company gave me a chill.

I looked around and looked at the grandfather clock standing next to the fire place in the living room. It read 5:30. Well, I guess it's time to make dinner.

Kaoru's PoV

As I road home in the limo next to Hikaru I thought, what have I gotten myself into? I wonder if she can even cook? What if….my face went white as a ghost. What if….. her food killed me?

"Kaoru, Kaoru, What's wrong? You look pale. Are you sick?" Hikaru said to me with worry in his eyes and a hand approaching my forehead.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying." I said to him waving his hand away from me.

Her food can't be that bad, right? Worse case scenario I just make her do something else.

Once we got home I went upstairs and into my bedroom with Hikaru close behind.

"Hikaru, I'm going to take a nap wake me up at 7, okay?" I said to him while yawning.

Crap, I forgot to introduce myself to her. Well it doesn't matter now. I will just have to tell her tomorrow.

Clara's PoV

Hmmm, what should I have for dinner? I'm not in the mood for something big, so beef stew should be good.

Father comes back tomorrow. I could make his favorite food and deserts as a Welcome Home gift. He loved Mom's apple pie. I guess, I will search for tomorrow in Mom's recipe book. Well, for now I need to focus on what I'm doing. I still have a bunch of things left to do.

I prepared dinner quickly so that I could finish all the other things I had to do. I went into the dining room and ate my dinner, then I placed the dishes in the sink. Then I ran through the living room and back into the foyer. Which is right across from Dad's office, who is often never home.

I turned left and ran up two flights of stairs, onto the third floor, then jumped into the bath. While I was in the bath I thought of what I would make for Kaoru and the rest of the members. I thought of a meat dish with different sauces was simple and yet very classy.

So once I finished my bath, I dried off and went down the hallway which had a door at the end full of clothing. I picked up a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I walked back making sure all the doors were locked.

Then I thought its kinda lonely here, why not invite someone over? Hmm but who could call over? I don't really talk to anyone anymore. Wait a minute what about….. I can't think of anyone.

Kaoru's PoV

"Kaoru, its time to wake up, you need to eat dinner, nap times over." Hikaru said to me while nudging me and trying to wake me up.

I pushed him away, got up feeling refreshed from my nap and walked down the stairs to eat dinner. To my surprise my Mother was home which only meant one thing: new dress up clothing for us.

When Hikaru saw her he started sprinting up the stairs but, I caught him by the collar of his shirt.

"Let's get this over with now." I said to him.

He nodded in agreement. So we both slowly crept down the stairs and walked into the room, only to see Mom with a stern look on her face. I thought what was wrong? She turned and looked at us and smiled.

She pointed at the chairs, meaning for us to sit down. When she smiled I wondered, why there was such sadness in her eyes.

She finally said, "It's about time we talk about whose going to inherit the Hitachiin Company."

**Minami: Dun, Daaaaaaaaaa So what did you think, I tried to make it longer? **

**Clara: Yeah, I got a big role. I talked a lot and it talked a little about my family.**

**Kaoru: I barely talked at all. Hmpff. **

**Minami: *whispers* Payback**

**Kaoru: What?**

**Clara: *giggles* Its ( trying not to laugh) nothing. **


	3. Dad's Return and Kaoru's Help Me!

**Minami: Hey guys and girls, ready for the next chapter that I'm putting up? Its been forever since I last posted a chapter.**

**Kaoru: No kidding**

**Clara: Have you forgotten about us? *sniffle***

**Minami: No, no, no, no, I have been busy with stuff for school. That's all.**

**Clara: *sniff* Is that true?**

**Minami: Of course, I care about you.**

**Clara: *runs* Thank goodness! * squeezes Minami to death***

**Kaoru: Minami does not own these characters or show except for Clara. **

***whispers* Do I get a hug too?**

Kaoru's PoV

_Recap_

_Mom came home and she wants us to figure out who is going to inherit the Hitachi Company._

_End Recap_

I looked at Hikaru in surprise and as did he. We both slowly turned to her. She was serious.

"Why now all of a sudden?" I said suspicious of her true motives.

She turned and wouldn't my eyes but said,

"Its not that sudden when you get into college you are going to have to decide…."

"We already told you we will work on the company together. We have no desire to compete for the position." I said being very cautious.

I was curious as to what her next move would be.

"Oh, well your father said…." she said with her head down.

Hikaru slammed his hands down on the table and screamed to our Mother,

"I don't give a damn what that old man says, he has never done nothing for us."

He ran out of the room up the stairs and into our room slamming the door behind him.

"HIKARU!" I screamed at him

I knew how he felt but it was no reason to yell at our Mom.

"Sorry, Mother that subject just bothers him. Now if you will excuse me." I said while pushing out my chair and going to find Hikaru.

Clara's PoV

Someone started knocking at the door and I figured would let the maid get it but I remembered she wasn't there so I dashed down the stairs and opened the door. I was surprised to see my father at the door but quickly recovered for my shock and said,

"Welcome home, Father."

I turned and started walking towards the kitchen but my Father grabbed my shoulder and said,

"Umm, Umm….What are we having for dinner?"

It surprised me the man was never stumped but when trying to talk to his daughter he could hardly find a subject.

"Beef stew." I said coolly.

Without turning around I shook free from his grasp and walked towards the kitchen to check on the food. It was ready so I set the table and made some tea while my Father worked. I took his food to his office and set it on the table, then I went and sat back down.

After dinner, I went up the stairs and went to a door which used to be my mother's room. I opened the door and went to a piece of furniture across from my Mom's bed and opened the top drawer. Her recipe book was lying on top so I grabbed it and took out her apple pie recipe and went downstairs to make it. I did it quietly so I could surprise my Dad.

I laid out the ingredients and mixed them then put the pie into the oven for an hour. After that I started to clean up and went to check on Dad, I saw he had finished his dinner and was working again.

I thought 'I'm glad he ate something.'

I took his dishes and went to clean them. Once I had finished cleaning, I took the pie out of the oven and let it cool for 10 minutes. I sliced a piece of pie and made some tea. I walked, very quietly, over to my father's office slipped it on the table then went to bed.

Kaoru's PoV

"Hikaru, Open the door. I know you were upset but it wasn't her fault, so apologize to her would you?" I said to Hikaru hoping he would apologize.

"No." he replied.

'Hmm, how could I make him open the door? I know I will use his weakness. He loves playing doctor. Oh God, I'm sacrificing myself, I hope she is grateful later.' I thought.

"I will play doctor with you." I said sighing

He peaked his head out and said,

"Really?" He had this crazy look in his eyes that sent shivers down my spine.

'Oh, I'm regretting this decision already.' I thought.

"Oh, why did you do this to me Minami? Why?" I said.

(Author's notes: To get back at you, of course.)

"Hmmm. Oh well, maybe I could run."

(Author's notes: You would never be able to run fast enough.)

"True but I can still try." I said

I started sprinting but Hikaru caught me by the collar and dragged me into the room.

Hehe.

_The End._

**Minami: Looks like you will have to read the next chapter to see what happens.**

**Kaoru: What happens to me? *panicking***

**Minami: You have know idea. MUWAHAHAHA.**

**Clara: Ummm, please don't be dead. (It would kind of ruin the plot) **

**Minami: No, he won't die just suffer. *murderous look***

**Kaoru: Save me! *clings to Clara***

**Minami: Please review and see ya next chapter. **


	4. Terrors of the Night and Haruhi Fujioka?

**Minami: Welcome all those who have read this far. **

**Kaoru: …...**

**Minami: What nothing to say?**

**Kaoru: No...trying...not...to...die...**

**Minami: From what?**

**Kaoru: LAUGHTER (ROTFL)**

**Clara: That's not nice. (But true. *She mouths to Kaoru*)**

**Kaoru: Starts laughing harder***

**Minami: *Sigh***

**Kaoru: Minami, does not own the show or characters except for Clara. **

Kaoru's PoV

"Ugghh" I moaned. What happened after I said 'Yes'? And why don't I have a shirt?

_Recap_

_He dragged me into the room and started stripping me though he only took my shirt off, and used his stethoscope on me. Then he started checking the rest of me. I stopped him, when he went where i didn't want to go, eventually I threw a pillow at him after getting tired of it. I hit him right in the face, though it was unintentional,(It was totally intentional), so he threw it back at me. So then we got into a pillow war, so he started throwing other stuff (Yes, the word has reappeared) at me, so I threw whatever was next to me. Eventually he grew tired of the war and flopped on the bed next to me and fell asleep still wearing the doctor jacket and the stethoscope around his next. I fell asleep too, with no shirt and my pants down by my knees. _

_End Recap_

Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? Oh, it's school. SCHOOL! We are going to be late!

"Hikaru, wake up! We are going to be late!" I said while shaking him.

"Nmmm, 5 more minutes." he said and rolled over.

So I got pissed and kicked him out of the bed.

"Owwwww, that was not necessary." Hikaru said while rubbing the back of his head which he landed when I kicked him.

"Well you weren't getting up so that was the next best thing." I said smirking and satisfied of what I had done to him.

I went into my closet grabbed my clothes and threw Hikaru's clothes at him. I threw my uniform on, sprinted down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast and hopped into the limo.

Hikaru's PoV

"I really can't believe you kicked me." I said while rubbing my head.

"Well, you weren't getting up." Kaoru said with a shrug.

"It was totally uncalled for." I said while giving him a look.

"Okay, okay, it wasn't right for me to kick you. I'm sorry. Are you happy, now?" he said giving me a look of his own.

"Yup!" I said with a grin.

Kaoru leaned forward and pressed a button then the glass that separates us from the chauffeur opened and he said, "Can you try to get there faster?"

"Yes, sir." he said in response, not once taking his eyes off the road.

'Hmmmmmm, I'm hungry.' I thought. Kaoru threw the limo door open and ran out.

"Hey, wait for me." I said while grabbing my bag and chasing after him.

Clara's PoV

I stretched and yawned then looked at the clock on the bed stand beside me. It read 6:15 A.M. School wasn't for another 2 hours. I figured now I could take a long bath which I rarely did in the morning.

'Ah is Father still home?', The thought crossed my mind as I walked towards the bathroom.

I turned and headed downstairs to see how my Father was doing. I cracked open the door to his office to find he had fallen asleep at his desk. A smile came across my face. I headed to the closet grabbed a blanket and carefully laid it over him.

I stared at his computer. He had not finished his work. So instead of taking a bath I sat at his desk and finished his work. When I finished, I looked up the clock read 7:00 A.M.

So I got up, took a quick shower, slipped on my uniform, and grabbed stuff to practice ballet. I quickly made toast and a bento for lunch. I looked up at the clock again, 7:30 A.M. I figured since I still had time I would make my Dad some of the cinnamon coffee that he liked. I poured him a cup and walked into his office. I lightly tapped his shoulder, he twitched and lifted his head. I smiled and put the cup down next to him.

I waved good-bye and ran out the door. By the time I reached the school it was already 8 o'clock, which meant I would have no time to practice this morning. 'Well, I could at the very least I could stretch.' I thought.

So I put my ballet bag in my locker and my school bag next to my desk. I sat down on the floor and started stretching. Suddenly the door slid open, I sprang from the floor and almost tripped if I hadn't spun and caught myself. I was surprised to see the person's face looked a lot like a girls but was wearing a boys' uniform. 'Who is this?'

Kaoru's PoV

I opened the door to the limo and ran out. Hikaru, trying to be as quiet as possible kept whispering,

"Wait, Kaoru!"

I slid open the door to see Clara and Haruhi staring at each other.

"What are you doing here?" I didn't mean to say it out loud, but it was too late now.

She whipped her head toward me and said, "This is my homeroom as well. How did you not notice me?"

"Don't know, I don't really pay attention to other people." I shoved my hands into my pockets and shrugged.

Clara looked at me then returned her attention back to Haruhi. She turned her head back to me and asked, "Who is this?"

I eyed her for a minute and said, "How do you not know him? He is in our homeroom."

A smile slid across her face, "Touche!"

"That's Haruhi." I said in between laughs.

All of a sudden she stopped laughing and her eyes went wide, then she slowly turned towards Haruhi.

"Haruhi Fujioka?" she said her voice so quiet, I'm amazed I heard her.

'What's going on? How does she know Haruhi?'

**Minami: Mysterious... Don't you think?**

**Kaoru: Yes... How does Clara, know Haruhi?**

**Clara: Yeah. How do I know Haruhi Fujioka?**

**Minami: Find out next chapter! Buwahahahaha!**

**Clara: EEEEP! *scream***

**Kaoru: Please review this chapter. See ya next chapter!**


	5. Haruchan and Cechan?

**Minami: Are you all ready to find out?**

**Kaoru, Clara, and All: YES! *****screams in unison***

**Minami: Well I'm not telling you anything. You're gonna have to read it.**

**Kaoru: Really? Can't you just tell us?**

**Clara: Okay. I will read it.**

**Minami: Kaoru, I will not tell you and Clara, you are the best.**

**Clara: Hehe, Thanks.**

**Kaoru: PLEASE!**

**Minami: Never!**

**Kaoru: Come On!**

**Minami: NO! I do not own this show or the characters except for Clara.**

Clara's PoV

"Haru-chan?" I said to her.

"Yes?" She said looking confused.

"Do you remember me? Clara? Our Moms used to worked together when we were kids?" I said hoping, _praying, _she would remember me.

"Ce-chan?" she said cautiously, afraid she may have misheard.

I threw my arms around her neck and I had a smile that stretched so far that it couldn't possibly stretch any farther. She hugged me with the same happiness I had.

"Ummm, but Haru-chan..." I said not knowing quite how to put it.

"Hmm?" She said looking up at me.

"Why are you dressed as a boy?" It suddenly became eerily quiet like I said something I shouldn't have.

"Well it's... it's a long story and..." Haru-chan said without looking at me.

"It can wait. You don't have to tell me unless you want to." I said with a smile understanding she didn't want to talk about it.

Relief crossed her face and she sighed.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" I said so happy I couldn't possibly contain it.

A smile had come across my face that couldn't possibly go away.

"Ce-chan, well um so how's life?" she said struggling to find a conversation topic.

A warm laugh bubbled up inside me and I chuckled.

"I'm fine." I said still laughing.

"That's good, how's your Dad?"she said while looking up at me.

The smile dropped from my face for a moment then I looked back up and said without meeting her eyes,

"He's fine."

A coldness had come to my voice. I shook it off, perked back up and asked,

"How's your Dad?"

"More or less the same as he was before." she said while shaking her head.

"The same job." I said more as a statement then a question.

"Yup!" she said with a sigh.

"Hey, Haru-ch-," The bell rang interrupting our conversation so I went back to my seat.

I turned to see that Haru-chan's, Kaoru's, and Hikaru's seats are all right next to each other. I sighed sad that they weren't near me.

Kaoru's PoV

'I can't believe that she knew Haruhi. This might cause problems but I'm sure I can come up with something. Uggh, I can't focus in class now, her smile is stuck in my head it was odd thought how her smile went from beautiful to cold. I'm curious as to know why she is like that.' I couldn't stop thinking about her.

'I will have to ask Kyoya to dig up some information on her.' I thought to myself.

The bell rang and I looked up realizing I had been spacing out about her for an hour.

'Great now I'm going to have to borrow notes from somebody. Hmmm, what should I have her make me?' I thought while walking to the classroom to grab my books for the next class.

I practically ran right into the person in front of me. When I looked up it was Clara.

"Sorry. I gotta get to history class." I said to her.

"Oh, you have history too?" she said surprised.

'Oh great. Another class with her. How am I supposed to concentrate if she is here? Just ignore her, ignore her. Ignore Her. IGNORE. HER.' I thought as I walked quickly to class.

When I sat down I noticed she sat RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!

'It just gets better and better each moment doesn't it?' I ignored my thoughts and just wrote down notes not really paying attention to what the teacher was actually saying.

Clara's PoV

'He totally hates me.' Is all I could think during history class.

'He hasn't stopped glaring at me since the beginning of class. Did I piss him off? Am I annoying? Uggh I can't concentrate this is so annoying. I will just ask him after class.' I finally decided after having given it all that thought.

The bell rang 10 minutes later. It was already 10:15 A.M., which meant lunch period was next. I took a deep breath then turned around and asked,

"Why umm were you-u-u glaring at me?"

I couldn't quite meet his eyes when I said it but I was amazed I had said it at all.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he said panicked and confused.

"Well umm weren't you uhh staring at me all class?" I said embarrassed that I had possibly just falsely accused him of doing something.

"Was I?" he said getting a cocky grin on his face and I knew he was teasing me because I was embarrassed.

My face heated and I mumbled more to myself than to him,

"Maybe you were. Maybe you weren't. I don't care."

I stood up from my desk and ran out the classroom as quickly as I could. I went to my locker grabbed some money and made a bee-line for the cafeteria.

I looked up at the screen to see what I wanted to eat. I ordered the A lunch set which today was a steak with wine sauce, broccoli and a soup of you choice. I chose miso. I turned around to see that none of my friends were even here so I started walking back to the classroom to eat lunch at my desk.

When I slide the door open Haru-chan, Kaoru, and Hikaru were all sitting together and laughing. Instead of walking in and joining them, I shut the door, threw out my lunch, grabbed my ballet stuff, and went look for a room where know one usually comes. (Author Note: Hehe I had to incorporate _stuff _somewhere).

I began to practice until next period at 11:15 A.M.

Haruhi's PoV

'That was odd. Didn't someone open the door, and I think it was Clara. Why did she shut it and not come in? Hmmphff odd...' I thought.

"I need to go check on something guys, I will be back in a minute."

"Okay!" the Twins said in unison.

I started running around the high school looking for places she might be. I finally found a room somewhere on one of the higher floors that had a light on. I slide open the door to see Clara dancing so greatly and magnificently.

I was frozen. I couldn't move it was just so wonderful to watch. It somehow told a story.

When she finished she opened her eyes and saw me. She was shocked but then she smiled sheepishly.

"That was wonderful dancing." I said to her.

She smiled and blushed, embarrassed by the compliment and said,

"Thanks Haru-chan."

"Do you wonna walk back to class together?" I said.

"Yeah. What's your next class?" she said in reply.

"Math and you?" I said to her hoping she had it too.

"No, Science then Math, Gym then English." she said looking a little down.

"Well, we at least have our last two classes together." I said excited.

"Oh really? That's great!" she said having a warm gentle and grin on her face.

**Minami: Now, wasn't that a sweet chapter?**

**Kaoru: Sure... (I couldn't get Clara out of my head)*he said under his breath***

**Clara: Yeah Haru-chan and I became a little closer.**

**Haruhi: Yeah. That's true, Ce-chan.**

**Clara: *runs and gives Haru-chan a hug***

**Haruhi: *starts smiling***

**Clara: *starts smiling***

**Kaoru: Ah, her grins so pretty. *he whispers***

**Minami: *laughs* Awwwnn you like Cla-**

**Kaoru: *runs and covers her mouth***

**Clara & Haruhi: Please Review!**


	6. Gym Class!

**Minami: Aren't you all interested in what happens next?**

**Kaoru:...Eh.**

**Clara: I guess...**

**Haruhi: …..Yeah...**

**Minami: *raises eyebrow* Excuse me?**

**Clara, Haruhi, & Kaoru: Hmm?**

**Minami: *snap* ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I mean, SERIOUSLY! I write about you guys,**

**YOU! And you are not interested in the slightest? *pulls out flamethrower* BURN BABY, BURN!**

**Kaoru: HOLY SH*T! Where did she get a freaking flamethrower?**

**Clara: IDK.**

**Haruhi: Someone stop her!**

**Minami: Muwahaha! I do not own this anime or these characters except for Clara. **

Clara's PoV

'Hehe, I'm so happy! I'm walking back to class with Haru-chan!' I thought ready to jump for joy.

"Haru-chan, so well ummm, hmmm..." I said blanking on what to talk about.

"Where did you learn to do all that?" Haru-chan asked.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"All that dancing. How do you do it?" Haru-chan said.

"Well, I have been learning since I was 4 and I do several hours of practice a day. I just got good from all the practice, nothing special really." I said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"NO! What you did took talent! You told a story it was utterly breathtaking!" Haru-chan said with a smile of complete confidence.

I blushed.

'This is so embarrassing!' I thought then I remembered something.

"I have a recital coming up. That's what I was practicing for. You can come if you want." I said hoping for a positive reply.

"When is it? I would love to come!" She said excitedly.

"This Sunday at 7pm. I will take you there and back, so don't worry about a thing!" I said happily skipping down the stairs.

When we had reached out classroom, I walked over to my desk and grabbed my science & math textbooks. Then put the rest of my books back into my desk.

"See ya in Gym." I said to Haru-chan.

**(Author's Note: STUFFFFF!)**

She waved good-bye and with that I left the classroom. I tossed my ballet stuff in my locker and took off for the stairs, since the science room was far from my homeroom. I always get there on time though, because I found a shortcut to the classroom about a month ago. Of course, know one else knew about this shortcut. I had been running rather late that day and I needed to get there on time...

_*Flash Back*_

"I can't believe I'm going to be late!" I exclaimed as I climbed the staircase.

I then realized I had gone up the wrong set of stairs. I heard footsteps coming from behind me, which I thought were a teachers', so I grabbed the door handle of the nearest door and flung it open. I shut it behind me quietly and looked for somewhere to hide. I turned around to see another door completely opposite of me, on the other side of the room. I made a mad dash for the door. I opened it and shut it as fast as I could. I then realized this hallway was very close to the science room. I made a right and the science room was right there. I opened the door and slide into my chair and before I could even breathe the bell rang.

'If I had taken the regular route I would have been late! I'm so glad I wasn't!' I thought to myself as I relaxed in my chair.

_*****End of Flash Back*_

And that was that. I sat in class wishing time would go by faster so I could go to gym glass. It felt like science and math dragged on forever but finally they passed and I walked quickly to my locker to grab my clothing for gym. I reached the gym as quickly as I could and practically ripped off my clothing. I was excited not only because of Haru-chan but we were also doing horse-back riding in gym today. I began to stretch to prepare. I felt hands press on my back to help

I turned my head around and said,

"Haru-chan!"

Haruhi's PoV

"Ce-chan! It's good to see you!" I said with a smile feeling relaxed.

She smiled a big grin and nodded her head. Then she went back to stretching. So I just started helping her and I noticed she looked very excited.

"Why are you so excited?" I said not being able to find a reasonable answer.

"Because today's lesson is horse-back riding! Why else?" she said ecstatic.

I dreaded having horse- riding lessons because I was terrible at it and none of the horses liked me; Clara must have noticed my change in expression and asked me,

"What's wrong? You don't like horse-back riding?" she said looking disappointed.

She obviously must have been looking forward to this.

"I well, ummm... the horses don't like me and ….. I'm not very good at it and well, uhhh..." I said trailing off.

She laughed a little then turned and looked at me.

"Is that all? I can help you!' she said her mood seeming to have gotten better.

"Okay... I guess." I said not too sure on what she was going to do to help me.

Clara's PoV

'I have the perfect horse in mind for Haru-chan!' I thought as we walked towards the stable.

'This horse is called Speckled White. He is a mixture of a variety of high class horses or just a high class mutt. Though no one ever rides him because of him being a mutt. I know Haru-chan won't mind that he is a mutt and she will just ride him.' I thought completely confident in my idea.

"Haru-chan come here. I have the perfect horse for you." I said giddily.

"Okay, which one is it?" she said as we walked to the stables together.

"It's the one all the way at the end, that has white dots on his flank." I said pointing towards the last stall.

"Well, I have to go grab Blue Diamond. See ya in a few." I said walking towards the second stall.

Blue Diamond is a beautiful horse. She has a black mane and fur and a single white diamond on her forehead. Also she has the most amazing blue eyes like sapphire and clear as crystal. She is known for being the most beautiful and elegant horse in the school. They say for the past two years before me when she first cam here she had not a single rider up until me. Apparently no one else rides her but me.

Blue became extremely excited when she saw me coming over which made all the other horses get excited to see me as well.

"Woah! Calm girl, be calm." I said grabbing her reins and stroking her forehead gently.

I pulled her out brushed her off, saddled her up and run onto the equestrian course.

'I wonder how Haru-chan is doing?' I thought as I began to warm Blue up.

Kaoru's PoV

'Hmmm, Now what should I do about Clara?' I thought as I walked to study hall.

"I have to stop thinking about her!" I whispered getting very frustrated.

I looked up to see Kyoya and an idea hit me.

"Hey, Kyoya." I called out to get his attention.

He looked up from his book and said,

"What?"

"Can you look someone up for me? Her name is Clara Eishiga." I said in response.

"Why do you need it?" He said looking suspiciously at me.

"Do it, don't do it. I don't care. If you do call me." I said trying to avoid answering.

"I will do it only to find out what you want to know about her." he said with a smile which I found quite unsettling.

"Well see you. Got to get to study hall." I said not wanting to be here any longer.

Kyoya waved as he stuck his nose back into his book and continued reading.

'I wonder what I should have her make for the Host Club? I know I need to have her make cake for Honey-Sempai...' I thought as I continued down the hall rambling off a list in my head of all the names of the Host club members.

Haruhi's PoV

'How did I ever let Clara talk me into this?' I thought as I slowly approached the horse.

The horse became rampant and started thrashing about. I became very frightened and didn't quite know what to do. The horse calmed down a bit when I showed I meant him no harm. I grabbed his reins and unlocked the door and brought him out carefully. I grabbed a saddle and some other stuff. And joined everyone else. **(Author's Note: I haven't used **_**stuff**_** in a while so I figured I would put it in. O glorious **_**stuff**_**.)**

"I see he seems to like you." Ce-chan said as she trotted up to me on one of the most beautiful horses I've ever seen.

"I guess, what's his name?" I said shrugging.

"His name is Speckled White." She said looking shocked as if I should have known.

"That's a nicename." I said to him as I calmly began to rub him like I had seen Ce-chan do earlier.

"So are you beginning to like horses?" She said with a triumphant smile.

"Yeah, I guess so. By the way, is that your horse? She is beautiful. What's her name?" I said looking at her horse up and down.

"Yeah, and her name is Blue Diamond. Also I love her a lot too!" she said with a warm smile.

'I hope I can love Speckled White like that.' I thought as Ce-chan pat Blue Diamond lovingly.

By the end of Gym class I really loved Speck though he still seemed a little wary of me. I couldn't wait for our next horse lesson. I turned to thank Ce-chan for helping me to find my love of horses but she wasn't there. I looked out at the equestrian course and I saw her and Blue Diamond beautifully going around the course with such speed and grace. I need to go and thank her.

"Clara! Thank you!" I called out.

"Your welcome." she said as she rode up to me and up Blue back into her stall.

I turned to ask her a question and she was gone.

'Where could she have gone?' I thought.

_**END**_

**Minami: Oh God, that was probably the longest chapter ever.**

**Clara: Yeah! I spoke half of the time. *jumps in excitement***

**Kaoru: I barely spoke at all... *folds arms***

**Minami: Well I actually wasn't going to incorporate you in this chapter but your part is crucial in the story SO DON'T WORRY. **

**Kaoru: You weren't going to incorporate me? *sniffle***

**Minami: Wait, come on I said I wasn't going to incorporate you but I did, didn't I? So isn't okay?**

**Kaoru: *pulls out machine gun* SO? I DON'T CARE! Here comes pay back.**

**Clara: Run, Author-chan!**

**Haruhi: Run for your life!**

**Minami: I got it! I AM running!**

**Kaoru: BUWAHAHAHAH! I'm gonna make you pay. **

**Clara: Calm down! *bear hugs* and *blushes***

**Haruhi: Be careful! **

**Minami: Please Review. AAAAAAHH *screams***


End file.
